1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mild moisturizing detergent composition having superior cleansing and moisturizing performance as well as low skin and ocular irritancy effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, moisturizing cleansers have incorporated oils or silicones as the primary means for providing moisturization to hair and skin. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,857 (silicone gums); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,364 (nonpolar oils or silicones in cleansing emulsion). However, because such ingredients tend to reduce the viscosity of the product and suppress its foamability, these moisturizing cleansers are not aesthetically preferred by customers.
One known method for overcoming these deleterious effects of the oils and silicones is to increase the concentration of the surfactants in the cleansing product. Although the resulting products possess the high foaming aesthetics preferred by customers, such products disadvantageously are not mild, do not effectively deposit the silicone and oil onto the skin, and further enhance the drying of the skin. Attempts have been made to overcome the detrimental effects of oils and silicones in a cleansing system by separating the oils and silicones from the cleansing system. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,307. While this approach may minimize the aforementioned negative effects associated with oils and silicones, it created an additional need for a two compartment packaging, which is not only expensive but also complicated to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need for a moisturizing detergent that not only provides superior skin moisturization, but also is capable being viscosified easily, provides consumer acceptable levels of foam, and does not require complicated packaging. There is further a need for such a moisturizing detergent that would not compromise the mildness and safety properties of the overall cleansing composition.